Concours Short Editions
by Nevilli
Summary: Voici donc mes participations au concours de nouvelles sur le thème Harry Potter que Short Édition organise chaque année. Édition 2015 : OS sur Minerva McGonagall (finaliste sélectionné par le Jury). Édition 2016 : OS sur Rufus Scrimgeour (premier du podium Jury). Édition 2017 : OS sur Cuthbert Binns (finaliste sélectionné par le Public).
1. Edition 2015 - La fin d'une époque

**_Synopsis_** : Poudlard, 1942. Le monde Moldu est déchiré par le plus grand conflit de son histoire. Chez les sorciers, en revanche, l'ère de paix qui a suivi la fuite de Grindelwald se poursuit tranquillement. C'est dans ce climat serein et sécurisé que Minerva Dingwall - futur professeur McGonagall - entame sa cinquième année à Poudlard, sans se douter du danger qui la guette.

 ** _Note_** : Cet OS est une nouvelle que j'ai écrite pour le concours de Fanfictions HP de Short Editions. Il a d'ailleurs été un des finalistes choisis par le jury de la compétition, ce dont je ne suis pas peu fier ;-).

 ** _Disclaimer_** : L'univers de la magie, le contexte de l'histoire et les personnages principaux (Minerva, Augusta, Tom, Filius et Dumbledore) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste est à moi.

 _ **Attention**_ : suite aux révélations de JK Rowling sur le professeur McGonagall, cette histoire se classe désormais dans la catégorie des univers alternatifs, notamment en raison de l'année de naissance du professeur (1925 au lieu de 35) et de l'histoire de sa famille (sang-pure, fratrie de quatre). J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez cette version, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir :-)

 ** _Crédits image_** : "Young Minerva McGonagall", portrait présent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

Ses parents lui avaient donné son prénom en l'honneur de la grande sorcière qui symbolisait la justice, la sagesse et l'intelligence. Celle-là-même qui avait inspiré le peuple romain – sorciers et moldus confondus – pendant plusieurs centaines de générations, jusqu'à ce que l'influence ambitieuse de ses frères, sœurs et parents finisse par avoir raison d'elle, la transformant en cruelle entité divine et impitoyable. C'était malheureusement le sort qui guettait chaque sorcier ou sorcière lorsqu'il, ou elle, finissait par se considérer au-dessus du commun des mortels avec ses pouvoirs magiques.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'éducation stricte et sévère de Kenneth et Brianna Dingwall pouvait assurer, c'était bien qu'aucun de leurs quatre enfants n'irait jamais se sentir au-delà du commun des mortels. En effet, avec comme devise « _Rigueur et Honnêteté_ », il était très peu probable que les enfants Dingwall fussent un jour tentés de régner sur les moldus, comme le faisait ce sombre sorcier slave qui terrifiait les terres froides de l'ouest depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Ainsi, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, à peine arrivés à Poudlard, les quatre jeunes sorciers – aussi bien l'aînée que ses trois cadets – avaient su montrer l'exemple à toute une génération d'élèves. Ils récoltaient les notes maximales dans la plupart des matières, se montraient droits et loyaux à la fois envers leurs camarades ainsi que leurs rivaux, et refusaient les compromis qui auraient pu leur permettre de s'élever au sommet de la hiérarchie de Poudlard. Au contraire, en dépit de leurs scolarités exemplaires au sein de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, les enfants Dingwall n'avaient jamais cherché à obtenir ni la gloire des leaders de groupe, ni l'estime suprême dont jouissaient les chahuteurs en chef de Gryffondor.

En effet, bien que préfète de la Maison Poufsouffle, l'aînée June n'avait jamais abusé de son pouvoir à des fins personnelles et s'était contentée d'appliquer les règlements de l'école avec toutefois la douceur et la cordialité qui la caractérisaient. Le titre de Préfète-en-chef ne l'avait jamais attirée – préférant de loin faire partie de l'équipe plutôt que de la diriger – et elle avait volontiers cédé sa place à la Serdaigle, Carmé Greengrass. Plaeguis, le taciturne, avait toujours réussi à éviter les querelles de pouvoir qui animaient ses camarades de Serpentard il se contentait d'occuper la place stratégique du numéro 2. Ainsi, il avait été capable d'influencer les leaders du Serpent à tel point que, pendant près de cinq ans, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor avaient réussi à vivre en quasi-harmonie avec les Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Les deux derniers, tous deux Gryffondor, n'auraient pourtant pas pu être plus différents l'un de l'autre. La première, rigide et implacable, avait gagné ses gallons de préfète l'année précédente et se montrait intransigeante avec quiconque brisait les règles sacrées de l'école. Le second, aussi turbulent et perturbateur que devait l'être un dernier de fratrie, ne cessait de narguer sa sœur et de faire en sorte que lui et son groupe – dirigé par un certain Charlus Potter – brisent le plus grand nombre de règles établies par les anciens de l'école. Ah qu'il aimait faire enrager son aînée !

En ce jour de septembre 1942, seuls ces deux derniers demeuraient encore à Poudlard et l'inflexible et intransigeante sœur doutait de pouvoir réussir à supporter très longtemps son frère cadet si turbulent sans la sagesse et la placidité de ses aînés. June avait quitté l'école trois ans auparavant, et Plaeguis venait d'obtenir ses ASPIC. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle serait désormais l'aînée des Dingwall au sein de Poudlard, et ce serait donc sur ses épaules que reposerait la responsabilité du bon comportement de Mercutio. Le plus problématique, c'était que son plus jeune frère ne serait pas le seul élément perturbateur qu'elle aurait à supporter cette année encore…

\- MINA !

La jeune fille, au visage solennel et au dos droit, manqua de s'effondrer sous l'attaque surprise de cette jeune tornade avec qui elle partageait un dortoir depuis cinq ans déjà. Un casque de cheveux bruns, bouclés, courts derrière et tombant en anglaises devant, obscurcit le visage de la jeune Mina et manqua de l'étouffer. Elle détestait cordialement ces cheveux et leur façon de lui rentrer dans la bouche lorsque leur propriétaire lui assénait un de ces câlins brutaux dont elle avait le secret. En fait, Mina détestait de nombreuses choses chez cette fille de son caractère à la fois explosif et enjoué, à ses manières brutales et dénuées de toute subtilité, en passant bien sûr par les compositions insensées de ses cheveux qui n'arboraient jamais la même silhouette d'une année sur l'autre. Cette fille n'aurait pu être plus différente de Mina, toujours calme et silencieuse, et dont le chignon de cheveux noirs ne laissait s'échapper aucune mèche. Pourtant, les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis bien avant leur entrée à Poudlard. La rumeur prétendait qu'elles jouaient ensemble bien avant même la naissance de Mercutio, bien qu'aucune des deux ne pût vérifier ces dires ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait de souvenir qui remontait aussi loin.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas notre charmant petit Crapaud-Buffle ?

Le regard noir de Mina fusilla celui de son frère qui, confortablement adossé à un des réverbères qui s'alignaient sur la voie 93/4, lui rendit un sourire aussi nonchalant qu'insolent. Remontée, la jeune fille s'apprêta à répliquer, mais sa meilleure amie était bien plus douée qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre aux provocations gratuites qui visaient son physique aux joues rondes et aux formes un peu trop prononcées pour une jeune fille de seize ans.

\- Mercutio ! Mignon petit souriceau ! s'écria cette dernière en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme qui, de toute évidence, ne s'y attendait pas. Comment vas-tu ? Toujours à faire la course aux centimètres avec le petit Filius ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Mercutio s'empourpra et il repoussa violemment son assaillante qui réussit cependant à rester sur ses jambes, sans se départir de son sourire espiègle, tandis que le jeune Dingwall serrait à présent les dents avec colère. Contrairement à sa rivale qui assumait sans complexe son visage poupon aux épaisses joues roses, Mercutio avait du mal à accepter sa petite taille. Parmi les élèves les plus petits des élèves sa promotion qui entamaient leur quatrième année, il se classait en deuxième position derrière le jeune Flitwick. Ce qui ajoutait encore au pénible de la situation, c'était que celui qui occupait cette humiliante première place était en partie gobelin, ce qui expliquait sa petite taille. En revanche, que ce fût Mina, June, Plaeguis ou leurs parents, les Dingwall brillaient en général par leur grandeur, aussi bien morale que physique. Ainsi pouvait-on dire que, par sa taille, son caractère emporté, et la blondeur de ses cheveux, le jeune Mercutio s'avérait être une sorte de vilain petit canard au sein de sa famille noble et respectable.

\- Bonjour Gussy, lui dit Mina d'une voix ferme et sage, en totale opposition avec le caractère emporté de son amie.

\- Quoi de neuf, Mina ? s'enquit la jeune Gussy de son habituel ton enjoué. Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te débarrasser du petit rat né on-ne-sait-comment dans ta famille de hiboux Grand-duc ?

Bien qu'elle trouvât la plaisanterie plutôt amusante, Mina n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire, comme l'exigeait l'honneur familial. Mercutio, en revanche, ne parvint pas à rester aussi stoïque que sa sœur.

\- Ferme ta grosse bouche, sale Harpie ! Elle est presque aussi grande ouverte que tes jambes !

Il était de notoriété publique – du moins, parmi les élèves – qu'Augusta Bridgewell était la fille la plus dévergondée de toute l'école. A maintes reprises, elle avait même montré ses chevilles à plusieurs garçons et ce, en plein milieu de la grande salle ! Néanmoins, la jeune Gussy supportait bien mieux sa réputation de « gentille trainée » que le frère de sa meilleure amie ne supportait la sienne. Il se disait d'ailleurs que la seule partie de son être qui n'était pas minuscule, c'était son égo surdimensionné. On suspectait grandement Augusta d'être la perfide instigatrice de cette rumeur. Fréquentant la famille Dingwall depuis son enfance, elle était la seule à Poudlard – avec Mina – à avoir eu l'occasion de voir en intégralité le petit corps de Mercutio. Or, la sœur de ce dernier était bien trop attachée à l'honneur et aux valeurs de sa famille pour s'abaisser à de telles mesquineries, était-il utile de le préciser ?

Le dos raide, la main droite crispée sur la poignée de son cartable en cuir, la main gauche rabattant la visière de son chapeau sur ses yeux, Mina s'éloigna à aussi grands pas que ses longues jambes le lui permettaient, laissant derrière elle les chamailleries des deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche. Alors qu'elle grimpait avec grâce les marches du Poudlard Express qui menaçait de démarrer d'un instant à l'autre, la jeune préfète de Gryffondor vint se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle se mit à méditer sur le fait que, dotés de caractères pourtant très semblables, son frère et sa meilleure amie n'avaient jamais pu se supporter, et ce, malgré les nombreux efforts que leurs parents respectifs avaient fournis pour les faire sortir ensemble. Dans la coutume sorcière, il était habituel – bien que légèrement désuet – chez les parents de marier leurs enfants avec les frères ou sœurs de leurs meilleurs amis, ou inversement, aux meilleurs amis de leurs frères et sœurs. Mais si cela avait fonctionné pour June avec le frère d'Hortentia Greenhouse, et si Plaeguis avait toutes les chances de poursuivre la tradition avec la sœur d'Olyvar Clayme, les deux derniers de la fratrie risquaient fort de la rompre. En effet, Augusta Bridgewell n'avait que des sœurs, et Mercutio était soit trop jeune, soit trop vieux pour espérer sortir avec celles de ses amis – à l'exception, bien évidemment, d'Augusta qu'il détestait cordialement. Quant aux amis de Mercutio eux-mêmes, ils étaient tellement immatures que Mina aurait préféré embrasser le calmar géant du lac de Poudlard plutôt que de porter un seul regard sur l'un eux.

Faisant confiance à Gussy pour trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel elle pourrait se mettre à ses aises et y accueillir leurs amis communs, Mina prit directement le chemin du wagon des préfets en tête de convoi. Elle pourrait ainsi y retrouver des élèves plus sages et plus mesurés que son imbécile de frère et sa tornade de meilleure amie. Parmi eux, il y avait Selim Flint, un grand et massif sixième année à Serpentard. Arrivée la même année que lui devant l'antique tabouret du Choixpeau Magique, Mina l'avait vu évoluer du petit garnement brutal et sans gêne au préfet efficace et clairvoyant qu'il était à présent. Ce changement de comportement, Mina savait très bien qu'elle pouvait l'imputer à l'influence bénéfique Plaeguis. Il en avait été de même pour le reste des préfets de la maison du Serpent, y compris leur supérieure Obalyne Orth. Le second Préfet-en-chef était un Gryffondor grand, beau jeune homme, de larges épaules, de longs cheveux couleur paille et des yeux aussi bleus qui rappelaient à Mina la Méditerranée qu'elle avait pu contempler, un jour, pendant des vacances en Italie. Il était également gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Bien entendu, Gussy avait essayé plusieurs fois de le charmer, mais ce grand benêt ne devait s'intéresser à rien d'autre que le Quidditch. Mina trouvait d'ailleurs hasardeux le choix du Professeur Dippet de le nommer en tête des préfets. Il était toutefois de notoriété publique qu'Angus McGonagall était de nature bonne et joviale et, surtout, très aimé par l'ensemble des élèves de l'école. Ainsi, les décisions et sanctions qu'il prendrait à l'encontre des chahuteurs seraient peut-être plus acceptées que ceux de cette pimbêche d'Elliara Prewett de Serdaigle dont il prenait la suite. Le reste des préfets de Gryffondor se constituait, comme à l'accoutumée, de Weasley et de Londubat, à l'exception de celui de septième année qui était un Dursley, né-moldu selon toute vraisemblance. Du côté des préfets de Poufsouffle, on trouvait des sixième et septième années bons et loyaux, comme le suggéraient les valeurs de la Maison du Blaireau. Mina les connaissait assez bien étant donné que les frères et sœurs de chacun d'entre eux avaient fréquenté June durant sa scolarité. Elle était de ce fait convaincue que personne ne contesterait leur légitimité. Quant aux Serdaigle, ils se montraient aussi peu bavards que Mina elle-même. Ils auraient pu s'octroyer le titre d'élèves les plus sagaces de l'école, si elle n'avait pas été là. Elle partageait une table avec deux d'entre eux au cours de métamorphose du Professeur Dumbledore créneau pendant lequel les trois intellectuels buvaient les paroles de ce génie qui dispensait ses cours depuis la fin de la scolarité des parents de Mercutio et Mina. On ne tarissait pas tari d'éloges sur l'habileté magique, les qualités de pédagogue et la grande érudition de ce sorcier qui, disait-on, étaient supérieures à celle du directeur de l'école en personne. Points sur lesquels Mina ne pouvait que tomber d'accord, la métamorphose étant de loin sa matière préférée.

Laissant ses pensées, d'habitude si précises et si fixes, vagabonder dans son esprit, Mina se surprit à songer qu'elle aurait pu tomber dans une période bien plus sombre de l'histoire de Poudlard. En effet, avec la menace Grindelwald chassée au loin dans les froides contrées de l'Est, un nouveau ministre de la magie très compétent qui parvenait à faire en sorte que le grand conflit moldu n'atteigne aucunement les sorciers, une école de sorcellerie dont les quatre maisons cohabitaient en harmonie depuis le renvoi du sournois Phineas Nigellus Black, Mina se sentait plus que jamais en sécurité dans ce confortable monde magique. Elle n'avait en effet rien à envier aux moldus dont le monde commençait à se déchirer de toutes parts. Certains de ses amis, comme Eugenia Jones, Dyllis Smythe ou Herbert McCallum, risquaient, eux, de se retrouver rapidement au cœur des combats si ces idiotes de nations moldues continuaient de se battre à coup d'engins explosifs. Mina avait demandé l'autorisation à ses parents de poser des charmes de protection autour de leurs maisons respectives, mais son père avait catégoriquement refusé, considérant ce projet comme une infraction grave au Code du Secret Magique et aux lois relatives à l'utilisation de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Il avait promis, cependant, d'être dans les premiers à se porter garants de la protection des moldus si jamais Leonard Spencer-Moon, qui lui-même attendait l'aval du premier ministre moldu, décidait de l'exécution de l'ordre 99. Cela pourrait autoriser tout sorcier et toute sorcière de Grande-Bretagne à utiliser leur baguette magique pour la protection des moldus de leur pays. A l'image de tous les élèves dont le sort des moldus importait – et il y en avait beaucoup à cette époque de paix et d'harmonie dans le monde magique – Mina espérait silencieusement que ce dénommé Winston Churchill ne tarderait pas à prendre sa décision. Elle craignait que les parents de ses amis fussent les premières victimes de ce moustachu complètement fou qui hurlait à tout bout de champ.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, forçant la jeune préfète à se tirer de ses rêveries. Elle leva la tête et put apercevoir, non sans une certaine curiosité, les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année que venaient d'amener Angus et Obalyn. Elle en connaissait plusieurs de vue, mais n'avait quasiment parlé à aucun d'entre eux. Celui de Gryffondor était de nouveau un Weasley, tandis que celle de Serdaigle était une autre Prewett. Mis à part ces deux là, Mina ne connaissait les noms d'aucun d'entre eux. Il y avait fort à parier que la plupart était des nés-moldus, ce qui devait être une habile manœuvre du professeur Dumbledore qui avait – semblait-il – enfin persuadé le directeur de l'école de laisser plus d'autonomie et donner plus de responsabilités aux nés-moldus. La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'approuver cette démarche, en cette période particulièrement sombre pour les moldus, mais un léger nuage obscurcit sa vision. Thomas Jedusor avait été nommé Préfet de Serpentard. Il n'était pas né-moldu à proprement parler, car ayant vécu toute sa vie dans un orphelinat, personne ne semblait capable de nommer ses parents, pas même lui. Mais sa nomination de Préfet devait quand même faire partie des plans du professeur de Métamorphose pour faire de Poudlard un havre de paix et d'accueil au bénéfice des nés-moldus. Pourtant, la jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait que regretter ce choix qu'elle jugeait dangereux. Bien sûr, Jedusor était le seul élève de Serpentard qui avait passé toute son enfance en-dehors du monde sorcier certes, c'était un élève hors-pair qui allait probablement obtenir un maximum de BUSE à ses examens de cinquième année évidemment, son beau visage fin et lisse faisait de lui le garçon le plus convoité et le plus aimé de toute l'école, ayant même détrôné Angus au cours de l'année passée. Mais Mina n'avait jamais pu faire confiance à ce garçon car elle le trouvait beaucoup trop énigmatique à son goût. Sa manière de flatter les professeurs les plus influents la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Horace Slughorn, le maître des Potions, Thelius Noctulune du département d'Astronomie, et Sylvanus Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avaient beau assurer qu'ils pourraient lui Merlin sans concession, jamais la jeune préfète de Gryffondor ne pourrait lui faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir dans le comportement poli et irréprochable du jeune Serpentard une façade fausse et hypocrite qu'il placardait entre lui et ses interlocuteurs pour que personne ne se doute du genre d'individu qu'il était réellement. En réalité, elle non plus n'arrivait pas plus que les autres à le cerner. Depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, un an après elle, les suspects des quelques incidents qui s'étaient produits dans le château avaient toujours fait partie de son cercle restreint d'amis. Mais à aucun moment, une quelconque preuve avait pu incriminer Nott, Mulciber, Lestrange ou Avery pour les crimes qu'on les avait soupçonné d'avoir commis. L'un d'entre eux avait d'ailleurs concerné Mercutio. Curieusement, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne révèle au professeur Dumbledore l'identité de celui qui avait trafiqué les balais de course des Serdaigle, le jeune Dingwall avait fait une chute de sa hauteur. Il en avait résulté une surprenante amnésie partielle et définitive, lui permettant de se rappeler de son nom, de son âge et de toutes les âneries qu'il avait dire à sa sœur ces dix dernières années, mais pas de dire ce qu'il savait au professeur de métamorphose. Ce dernier avait pourtant fourni tous les efforts magiques possibles et inimaginables pour récupérer ce souvenir.

Jedusor, quant à lui, n'avait jamais commis une seule infraction depuis le début de sa scolarité. Les seuls écarts au code de conduite de l'école que l'on pouvait lui reprocher – ils étaient d'ailleurs très récents – c'était de se rendre dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage afin d'y étudier des textes anciens dans le calme et le silence. Mina, éprouvant une affection particulière pour les révisions dans le calme et la sérénité, ne pouvait décemment pas sanctionner quelqu'un qui ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'un coin tranquille pour travailler. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, au cours d'une de ses rondes l'an passé, pourquoi il ne choisissait pas les toilettes des garçons pour ce faire, il lui avait juste répondu qu'il trouvait cet endroit fascinant. La fascination pour des toilettes – le plus souvent vides et à la propreté douteuse – ne constituant pas une preuve solide pour révéler la duplicité du jeune homme aux yeux du monde, Mina se contentait de se méfier de lui sous le seul prétexte qu'il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à ressentir ce malaise en présence du garçon. Trépignant d'excitation il y avait quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois ce jeune garçon si mignon qu'était Thomas Jedusor à 11 ans, Gussy avait aussitôt changé son manche à balai d'épaule après être très brièvement sorti avec lui. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule excursion ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, deux ans auparavant, mais à leur retour, Gussy avait refusé de donner suite à cette courte aventure, donnant à Mina comme seule explication que « ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos ». Deux semaines plus tard, le chaton de Gussy qu'elle venait d'avoir pour Noël était mort prématurément au court de la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, pendant laquelle il n'avait cessé de ronronner entre ses omoplates jusqu'à cet événement aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible. C'était une simple coïncidence, bien entendu, car Jedusor passait toutes ses vacances à Poudlard, et Gussy l'aurait entendu si quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre au deuxième étage d'une vieille maison au parquet grinçant pour venir tuer son chat. Mais le fait qu'un jeune félin au summum de sa santé pût mourir de façon aussi prématurée était un mystère total. Une teinte de plus dans l'opacité du brouillard inquiétant qui entourait le jeune homme.

L'intensité des pensées dans lesquelles vagabondait son esprit était telle que Mina fut hautement surprise lorsqu'elle entendit le coup de sifflet du contrôleur qui annonçait leur arrivée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait même pas senti le train démarrer, ni vu les paysages défiler et – pire encore ! – elle n'avait rien écouté du discours de bienvenue des Préfets-en-Chef. Alors que le Poudlard Express ralentissait, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe en toute hâte et courut sur le quai pour mener les deuxième année jusqu'aux diligences sans cocher ni chevaux, que ces derniers découvraient pour la première fois. Alors qu'elle aidait une jeune fille de Poufsouffle à monter sur une des banquettes, elle aperçut le jeune Jedusor qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Le sourire qu'il lui esquissa ne lui plut pas du tout. Il avait l'air aimable et courtois. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle allait l'impression qu'il _savait_ qu'elle le soupçonnait de manipuler quelque chose, et qu'il la mettait au défi de le découvrir. Et plus que tout autre chose, plus que ses amis, le silence et la rigueur, Mina aimait les défis.

Les jours sont beaux, messieurs, mesdames

J'ai de la joie plein le tissu

Je vais chanter avec mon âme

Tout le bonheur qui vous est dû

Je le sais, je le sens

Vous êtes contents de me revoir

Et après tout ce temps

Ce n'est pas du tout par hasard

Oui, les plus jeunes ne le savent pas

Je suis bien plus qu'un couvre-chef

Votre belle histoire commencera

Uniquement grâce à moi, en bref

Je dis la vérité

Personne ne me contredira

Et je ne mens jamais

Qui dit le contraire en pâtira.

Je vais à présent de ce pas

Vous dire enfin à quoi je sers

Je suis celui qui à chaque fois

Vous répartit entre confrères

Que ça plaise, que ça frustre

Je ne dis jamais d'âneries

Ne jouez pas les rustres

Et quand j'ordonne, on obéit

A Gryffondor vont les plus braves

Ce sont de grands guerriers vaillants

Mais ils n'ont pas ce charme suave

Qu'ont ceux d'la Maison du Serpent

Ceux-là feront bien plus les zouaves

Que les Poufsouffle persévérants

Qui ne seront jamais esclaves

Des livres qu'on sème aux quatre vents

Les beaux livres, c'est connu

Ils seront lus par les Serdaigle

De la science, ces férus

Ils en trouvent même dans l'pain de seigle.

Ainsi pour le moins éclairé

Vous savez donc c'qui vous attend

Vous avez bien une p'tite idée

Sera-t-elle bonne ? Je le pressens.

Gryffondor, Serpentard

Ou les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle

Je n'prendrai pas d'retard

Car après moi viendra la bouffe !

Cette nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau fut accueillie par un mélange d'applaudissements et d'éclats de rire. Tandis qu'Augusta pleurait littéralement de rire en se remémorant le « coup du pain de seigle », Mina fronça quelques peu les sourcils devant le peu de sérieux avec lequel le Choixpeau avait composé sa chanson cette année. Tout portait à croire que les années de paix et de joie au sein du château l'avaient incité à se montrer aussi joyeux et insouciant que les élèves qu'il répartissait.

Ce fut d'ailleurs précisément à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Pendant que tout le monde riait encore, que Mercutio tapait du poing sur la table pour laisser éclater sa joie d'être de retour, qu'Angus McGonagall jetait un regard amusé à ses collègues préfets, et que les professeurs esquissaient de grands sourire à leurs protégés qu'ils étaient heureux de retrouver, un hurlement déchirant retentit en provenance du hall d'entrée.

Toute l'école fut aussitôt sur le pied de guerre dans un assourdissant raclement de bancs, toutes et tous – élèves et professeurs – se précipitèrent en direction du cri. Cri auquel les premiers arrivés firent écho en contemplant l'horreur de la scène. Mina ne cria pas, mais le dégoût et l'effroi qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la firent ouvrir et reculer de quelques pas, les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire crispée. Sur le mur en face de la porte à deux battants, deux elfes de maison pendaient à un pieu acéré qui leur avait perforé le ventre. Du sang rouge vif coulait sur le sol marbré du hall et, au-dessus d'eux, brillait un message écrit avec une substance semblable en tous points:

« _**Ces deux là n'étaient qu'un avertissement. Les prochains seront indubitablement les sang-de-bourbe !**_ »

Malgré toute l'horreur qui paralysait son corps à cet instant précis, la jeune Minerva Dingwall fut en mesure de comprendre l'ignoble vérité qui s'offrait à elle. Le bonheur, la confiance et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentis jusque là à Poudlard ne seraient plus qu'un doux souvenir, désormais. A partir de cet instant, ce seraient la terreur, la méfiance et le doute qui feraient la loi dans ce bastion sorcier que l'on disait impénétrable.


	2. Edition 2016 - Dernière danse

**_Synopsis_** : Été 1997, le Monde de la Magie est en péril, le Ministère ne tient plus que par un crin de centaure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est partout et contrôle les esprits par la méfiance et la terreur qu'il inspire. C'est ce moment qu'un vieux guerrier va choisir pour se retirer de la course. Mais pas sans combattre. Serez-vous avec lui pour sa dernière danse contre les Forces du Mal ?

 ** _Note_** : Cet OS est une nouvelle que j'ai écrite pour le concours de Fanfictions HP 2016 de Short Editions. Il a remporté le Premier prix du jury grâce à mes super bêta-lectrices que sont **Ty S. Brekke** , **Chupee Chan** , **Kara Lee-Corn Smith** , **Marine Snape Morin'Stal** (a.k.a **SerpySnape** ) et **PouletPotter**.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : L'univers de la magie, le contexte de l'histoire et les personnages présents ou cités (Scrimgeour, Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol Œil, Kingsley, Mr Weasley) appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste (intrigue de l'histoire, famille de Scrimgeour - dont Meryl) est à moi.

 ** _Crédits image_** : "Scrimgeour needing a Holyday", par Caladan MMOS

* * *

Ses yeux dorés affichaient la tristesse d'un père qui voyait mourir ses enfants les uns après les autres. De nombreuses rides barraient son visage, lui conférant une expression de lassitude qu'il n'avait jamais arborée de toute sa vie de combattant. Son souffle était lent, calme, et puissant mais à voir sa poitrine se lever ainsi, il était clair que le simple fait de respirer lui coûtait presque toute la force et la volonté qui lui restaient.

Il faisait nuit noire depuis plusieurs heures, et les cernes qui entouraient les yeux du vieil homme n'amélioraient en rien son apparence de plus en plus piteuse. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes, ses paupières fripées se fermaient toutes seules, sa crinière blonde entrelacée de gris basculait en avant, et son long nez plongeait dangereusement en direction du bureau en chêne qui lui faisait face. Mais chaque fois, il se ressaisissait et continuait inlassablement sa besogne. Armée d'une plume d'aigle royal, sa main calleuse et sinuée de veines allait et venait à toute vitesse sur la surface d'un vieux parchemin.

Le regard fixe, les muscles tendus, le souffle bruyant, Rufus Scrimgeour ne cessait de faire glisser sa plume agitée sur le support défraîchi. Enfermé dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures, il écrivait à la hâte une longue lettre dont les mots – rédigés précipitamment – n'étaient lisibles qu'une fois sur deux. Ces derniers temps, il lui semblait qu'il passait ses journées et ses nuits à écrire. En fait, c'était comme cela depuis un an, lorsqu'il avait accepté le siège de Ministre de la Magie. Le poste que tout le monde craignait d'occuper.

Il avait d'abord écrit à Dumbledore pour que ce dernier lui permette de rencontrer le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu ce qui n'avait abouti à rien d'ailleurs, alors il avait dû se débrouiller par ses propres moyens pour voir le jeune homme. Ensuite, il avait écrit à ses anciens collègues Aurors, maintenant à la retraite. Qu'ils fussent – ou eussent été – ses mentors, ses élèves, ou des compagnons d'armes qui à présent vivaient paisiblement, il avait été forcé de les arracher à leur quiétude pour leur demander d'occuper la place vacante des sombres Détraqueurs qui avaient autrefois gardé les portes d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, aucun des jeunes Aurors ne pouvait se permettre de quitter son poste. Et cette tête de mule d'Alastor Maugrey refusait catégoriquement de quitter l'Ordre du Phénix, même après la mort de leur leader. À lui aussi, il avait beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps. Nombreux étaient les hiboux qu'il avait envoyés à son ancien coéquipier pour que ce dernier accepte de placer l'Ordre du Phénix sous la tutelle du Ministère. Il avait même dû se déplacer en personne pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Mais ce voyage, tout comme les autres, avait été vain.

Lorsqu'il avait été au cœur de l'action, jamais Rufus Scrimgeour n'avait raté sa mission. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait aucun mage noir, aucun Mangemort n'avait survécu au courroux de sa baguette magique. Contrairement à Fol Œil, il n'avait jamais fait de quartier. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait moins de cicatrices que son compagnon de promotion. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était encore vivant, alors qu'Alastor avait succombé à la fureur du plus terrifiant mage noir qu'il leur fut donné à voir. Le seul qu'ils n'aient jamais réussi à attraper. Le seul qui, lors d'une chasse aux sorciers, pouvait se targuer de transformer en proies les deux vieux prédateurs qu'ils étaient.

À l'évocation de ces souvenirs, le vieux lion se mit à sourire. À quoi bon tout ce cirque ? Pouvait-il encore renverser la vapeur ? Certes, contrairement à Dumbledore ou Maugrey, il était encore vivant. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il le savait, il le sentait, le Ministère tombait peu à peu sous la coupe des Ténèbres, de la façon la plus insidieuse possible : il s'effritait de l'intérieur, comme rongé par un mal que l'on ne pouvait ni voir, ni combattre. Combien de sorciers du Ministère agissaient à présent sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, sous la menace de voir ses proches massacrés, ou tout simplement par conviction profonde pour le clan des Ténèbres ? Scrimgeour ne le savait pas, personne ne le savait. Il y avait des rumeurs, des doutes qui s'insinuaient en chacun d'entre eux, à propos de chacun d'entre eux. Mais personne ne pouvait rien prouver. Alors la méfiance était désormais de rigueur au sein même de l'instance suprême qui dirigeait tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

La vérité, aussi hideuse lui paraissait-elle, était indéniable. Il avait perdu son combat contre Voldemort, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était gagner du temps pour qu'un jeune sorcier arrogant, médiocre, et d'une insupportable insolence, puisse s'enfuir à temps et se préparer pour le terrible affrontement dont personne n'était sorti vainqueur jusqu'à présent. Voici pourquoi, en cette nuit du 1er au 2 août, Scrimgeour n'écrivait plus à de potentiels alliés pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Au contraire, il était temps pour lui de retrouver ce qui ne pourrait plus être sauvé. Il était temps pour lui de demander pardon.

oOoOo

 _Chère Meryl,_ avait-il écrit, _quand tu liras ces mots, je serais probablement mort depuis bien longtemps. Je voulais juste que tu saches que, malgré mon travail qui m'a pris tout mon temps, et qui m'a bien souvent obligé à te mentir pour te protéger, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais aimé d'autre femme que toi. Parfois je me dis que si j'ai aussi bien réussi en tant qu'Auror, c'est parce que tu étais à mes côtés. Et si j'ai fait autant d'erreurs en tant que Ministre, c'est bien parce que tu ne l'étais plus. Je ne te jette pas le bézoard, je comprends ton choix, et j'aurais fait de même si j'avais été à ta place. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu comprennes le mien, car je sais que toi aussi tu aurais agi de la sorte si tu avais été Ministre. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, malheureusement la première et la dernière que tu liras de ma main. Je veux que tu continues le combat lorsque je serai mort._

La plume de Scrimgeour stoppa sa danse un instant. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues ridées, faisant scintiller la monture gris fer de ses lunettes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il écrivait. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait oser espérer une chose pareille. Mais il connaissait Meryl, il la connaissait même mieux que quiconque. Même si elle avait quitté le bureau des Aurors il y avait bien longtemps pour éduquer les quatre enfants qu'il lui avait donnés, elle restait une combattante. Et d'ailleurs, se dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique animant sa barbe naissante, il était évident qu'elle avait mené des combats bien plus féroces en tant que mère qu'en tant qu'Auror. C'était pourquoi il savait que cette lettre serait nécessaire. Même s'il se sentait ignoble de l'écrire, même si chaque mot qu'il rédigeait lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac – et ce serait pire pour Meryl, il le savait bien – il ne pouvait s'arrêter là, il devait continuer :

 _Le Ministère va bientôt tomber,_ _cela ne fait plus aucun doute à présent,_ poursuivit-il alors, sans prendre la peine de sécher ses larmes _. Mais rien n'est perdu. Il y a deux ans, lorsque Dumbledore a voulu alerter la population magique sur le retour de Voldemort, tu es une des seules à l'avoir cru, et à avoir placé ta confiance dans un jeune sorcier imprudent, non diplômé, et dédaigneux à l'encontre des règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires. À présent, je suis de ton avis, et je pense sincèrement que ce garçon – tout insupportable et arrogant soit-il – est le seul espoir qui nous reste contre Voldemort. Peut-être seras-tu soulagée lorsque tu liras mon revirement. Peut-être seras-tu amusée qu'encore une fois, je reconnaisse que tu avais raison et moi tort. Ou peut-être seras-tu furieuse car il est sûrement trop tard pour rattraper mes erreurs. Mais le temps n'est pas aux spéculations, je serai bientôt hors-course, et j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu agisses comme j'aurais dû le faire ces dix derniers mois, j'ai besoin que tu contactes Harry Potter, que tu le rejoignes et que tu veilles sur lui. S'il-te-plaît, mon amour, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander cela, mais en souvenir de ces cinquante merveilleuses années passées ensemble, fais-le pour moi. Sois le mentor que j'aurais dû être pour l'enfant qui nous sauvera tous._

oOoOo

Le vieux Ministre fit une nouvelle pause. Un bref regard sur l'imposant miroir posé à côté de la porte lui renvoya les reflets de plus en plus nets d'une demi-douzaine de silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien. Ainsi l'Ordre avait raison Thicknesse était sûrement compromis lui aussi. Ainsi que Dolores Ombrage, mais ça, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Peut-être même n'avait-elle aucunement besoin de l'Imperium pour passer du côté des Ténèbres. Il laissa sa plume sur le bureau et se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Seraient-ce les derniers pas qu'il ferait dans sa vie ? Quel gâchis ! Lui, l'homme d'action, cantonné à donner des ordres aux agents de terrain et à remplir des papiers administratifs sans jamais quitter ses quartiers. Meryl avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le poste. Il aurait dû continuer le combat en première ligne, et offrir sa force au jeune Potter, plutôt que de prêter allégeance à une administration corrompue, et se cacher derrière des lois et des décrets absurdes. Maintenant il était trop tard pour lui, et il le savait. Pas besoin d'une Glace à l'Ennemi pour comprendre que ça sentait fort l'Avada en ce qui le concernait. Fol-Œil lui avait légué ce détecteur de magie noir pour qu'il puisse voir venir le danger qui le guettait et s'enfuir à temps. Mais à la place, il s'en servirait pour se préparer au funeste destin qui l'attendait. Rien n'était perdu pour autant. Sa femme… son ex-femme pourrait réussir là où il avait échoué. Elle parviendrait ainsi à redorer cette réputation qu'il avait ternie. Elle saurait quoi faire, car c'était elle la plus douée des deux.

Avec émotion, il fixa le petit cadre qui se trouvait sur un meuble non loin de la fenêtre. On y voyait une famille heureuse : deux grands-parents souriants, radieux, dévorant du regard leurs douze petits-enfants, lesquels se battaient à grands coups de coudes, de dents et d'épaules pour apparaître à l'intérieur du petit cadre. Accompagné d'un sourire amusé, le regard embué du vieil homme se porta sur les quatre adultes à l'air pincé, dont le regard réprobateur suivait les chamailleries de leurs enfants. Scrimgeour poussa un soupir de regret et de lassitude. Cette photographie avait été prise cinq ans auparavant. Sa crinière de lion était alors aussi blonde que les lisses cheveux de Meryl étaient bruns. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en famille, avant que la deuxième guerre des sorciers n'éclate, et que le patriarche prenne la terrible décision de diriger la communauté sorcière. À l'image de son couple avec Meryl, cette maudite fonction avait fait éclater toute entière la famille heureuse et comblée qui avait été la sienne pendant plus de trente ans…

Il avait donc échoué. En tant que père, grand-père, et Ministre de la magie. Il était temps à présent de laisser les commandes du manche à balai à la génération suivante. Il fit volte-face pour retourner à sa lettre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer sa plume que trois coups puissants retentirent contre la porte. Le vieux lion esquissa un sourire entendu. Ça y était, ils étaient là. Qui d'autre oserait le déranger en pleine nuit dans son bureau ? Avec un regard triste sur la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, Rufus Scrimgeour laissa échapper un soupir désabusé. Ils ne lui laisseraient même pas le temps d'envoyer Horus porter le message à Meryl. Ainsi donc Harry Potter allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour vaincre les Forces du Mal qui gangrenaient son royaume. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était ralentir les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour permettre la fuite de l'Elu. Plus il y aurait de Mangemorts à le combattre, moins nombreux ils seraient à pourchasser le jeune Harry.

oOoOo

Il se rassit alors, prit une pose confortable et fit apparaître son Patronus, lequel disparut aussitôt pour aller porter un message à l'Auror Shacklebolt. Puis, d'une voix paisible, il déclara enfin :

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, en même temps que le tiroir du bureau qui contenait toutes les armes dont aurait besoin le vieux guerrier pour livrer son dernier combat. Avec un nouveau regard amusé, il vit Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt pénétrer dans son sanctuaire, l'un vêtu de son habituelle robe miteuse, l'autre arborant le même anneau à l'oreille gauche qu'à l'ordinaire. Leurs mines étaient graves, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à départir le Ministre de son sourire mystérieux.

\- Bonsoir Arthur, bonsoir Kingsley, dit ce dernier avec un calme présageant la tempête, que faites-vous ici si tard ? N'avez-vous pas une famille et un Ministre moldu à protéger ?

\- Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Arthur d'une voix anxieuse, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, mais l'heure est grave. Harry Potter À disparu, il nous faut toute l'aide du bureau des Aurors pour le retrouver. Savez-vous où il aurait pu aller ?

Le sourire du Ministre s'élargit. Il ouvrit le tiroir un peu plus et en sortit une enveloppe, son cachet, ainsi qu'une bougie et un bâton de cire pourpre. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il alluma la bougie et fit brûler le bâtonnet de cire, dont plusieurs gouttes tombèrent sur l'enveloppe. Puis, d'un mouvement expert – il lui semblait n'avoir fait que ça ces douze derniers mois – il apposa le sceau du Ministère, sous le regard impatient de ce cher Mr Weasley. Ce dernier avait le regard curieusement fixé sur la baguette magique posée nonchalamment en travers du bureau.

\- Je ne comprends pas Arthur, dit Scrimgeour d'une voix posée. Je croyais que l'Ordre du Phénix s'occupait intégralement de la protection du jeune Potter. Vous ne cessez de me répéter que l'on ne peut plus faire confiance au Ministère, désormais. Pourquoi un tel changement d'opinion ? D'ailleurs, vous connaissez le garçon bien mieux que moi, vous êtes bien plus à même de deviner l'endroit où il À pu s'enfuir.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se montrer agacé, Shacklebolt s'avança de quelques pas et posa une main sur le bureau – lui aussi avait le regard rivé sur la baguette de Scrimgeour. Le vieux sorcier n'eut aucune réaction, il se contenta de jouer paisiblement avec la bougie et le bâton de cire qui se consumaient lentement au-dessus du bureau.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous chercher des Doxys dans la crinière ! rétorqua l'Auror avec humeur. L'heure est grave ! Il faut à tout prix contacter Harry Potter et le placer en sûreté. J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère pouvait tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

Une nouvelle fois, Rufus Scrimgeour ne s'alarma pas et continua de jouer avec la cire brûlante, le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit ouvre-lettre en argent dans la main gauche, il s'amusait à faire des formes insolites avec les quelques gouttes pourpres qui s'étaient échouées sur le bureau.

\- Le Ministère est déjà tombé, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, _Kingsley_ , lança-t-il en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Ce dernier avait parfaitement saisi la nuance de sarcasme avec laquelle le Ministre avait prononcé son nom présumé. Il voulut se saisir de sa baguette magique, mais Scrimgeour fut bien plus rapide. D'un bond, il passa par-dessus le bureau qui le séparait de son ennemi et lui planta le bâton de cire brûlante dans la main, laquelle s'ouvrit aussitôt et laissa échapper la baguette magique qu'elle tenait fermement.

\- Aaaaaaaargh ! s'écria « Kingsley » en portant sa main brûlée contre son buste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu… s'alarma « Arthur » en levant sa baguette à son tour.

Mais il était encore plus lent que le soi-disant Shacklebolt Scrimgeour réussit à lancer le coupe-papier droit sur « Arthur » avant même que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche pour lui jeter un sort. L'objet pointu brisa les lunettes à la monture écaillée, si bien imitées, et perfora l'œil droit de l'imposteur.

\- Uaaaargh ! hurla le faux Arthur, plié en deux sous la douleur lancinante de son œil percé.

L'ancien chef des Aurors ne perdit pas de temps pour en finir, il plongea sur sa baguette magique, effectua deux coups rapides avec, et exécuta de sang-froid ses deux ennemis, lesquels s'écroulèrent comme de simples poupées de chiffon. Il n'allait pas se montrer clément comme certains de ses alliés. Plus il emporterait de Mangemorts dans la tombe, moins il y aurait d'ennemis pour barrer la route du jeune Potter.

\- N'empêche, je me sens blessé dans mon orgueil, lança Scrimgeour d'une voix forte ponctuée d'un rire provocateur. Voldemort me sous-estime un peu trop : m'envoyer deux de ses sbires déguisés en Weasley et Shacklebolt, ce n'était pas très malin. Le premier assiste au mariage de son fils, et le second vient de recevoir un message de ma part lui sommant de quitter immédiatement le ministère et de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous avez parié sur les mauvais hippogriffes, Mangemorts ! ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention vers les cinq intrus qui venaient d'apparaître dans la pièce. J'espère que vous m'offrirez un meilleur challenge !

Aucun de ces sombres sorciers ne se risqua à répondre. Tous connaissaient ce farouche combattant de réputation, et chacun se félicitait de ne jamais avoir été capturé par lui. Car aucun de ceux à qui c'était arrivé n'était vivant pour en parler aujourd'hui. Ils gardèrent donc le silence et se contentèrent d'effectuer quelques pas qui leur permirent d'encercler cet ennemi qui leur faisait si peur. Scrimgeour esquissa un sourire féroce il adorait affronter plusieurs adversaires à la fois. C'était lors de ces occasions qu'il pouvait pleinement mesurer sa puissance, son audace, et sa perfidie.

D'un rapide coup de baguette, il ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir, lequel laissa s'échapper une petite fiole de poudre noire. Elle alla s'écraser en plein milieu de la pièce, sous le regard horrifié du Mangemort le plus proche.

\- Attrapez-le ! hurla ce dernier. Attrapez-le avant que…

\- Trop taaaaard ! chantonna le vieux lion de sa voix rocailleuse. Vous êtes piégés dans ma tanière !

La Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée engloutit aussitôt toute la pièce, empêchant quiconque de voir quoi que ce fût à moins de trois millimètres. Mais le vieux Rufus était un fin prédateur, il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour chasser. Et il était seul, aucun risque de toucher un allié par mégarde. Ce qui lui donnait deux gros avantages. Il n'allait pas se faire prier pour les utiliser à bon escient.

\- Vite ! Sortez de la salle ! hurla un Mangemort – toujours le même, semblait-il. Barrez-vous de là, ne le laissez pas…

Mais encore une fois, Scrimgeour ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Un adversaire bruyant était une cible parfaite dans l'obscurité, c'était donc celui qu'il avait choisi en premier. D'un bond rapide et agile pour une personne de son âge, il fondit sur sa proie et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec avec le poignard qu'il cachait toujours dans sa ceinture. Le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il était déjà mort. Son voisin perçut une chute non loin de lui, et se raidit instinctivement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ouïe du vieux guerrier pour repérer sa prochaine victime. Le combat à cinq contre un ne dura pas plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour compter le nombre de Mangemorts égorgés sur ses doigts. Il n'en avait épargné qu'un seul. Ainsi, il y aurait encore des membres vivants du camp adverse qui trembleraient de terreur en entendant son nom prononcé.

À l'aide de longs pas souples et gracieux malgré une légère claudication, il quitta son bureau sens dessus-dessous, et esquissa un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Un drôle de spectacle s'étalait devant lui : une bonne cinquantaine de sorciers l'attendait au tournant. Certains comptaient parmi les Mangemorts les plus cruels du Clan des Ténèbres d'autres en revanche n'étaient que de paisibles employés du Ministère qui n'avaient jamais prononcé une incantation plus haute que l'autre et tous, sans exception, braquaient leurs baguettes magiques sur son vieux torse, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Les yeux jaunes du Ministre brillèrent à leur tour. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat, mais l'Ordre pourrait compter sur lui : il allait mettre une telle pagaille au Ministère qu'il leur faudrait un temps fou pour effacer les traces de son ultime combat.

Enfin, avec un rugissement digne du plus puissant des félins, Rufus Scrimgeour s'élança en direction de l'ennemi le plus proche. Baguette et poignard en main, le vieux lion allait savourer sa dernière danse…


	3. Edition 2017 - Mémoires d'Outre-tombe

**Synopsis** : Septembre 2023, une nouvelle année commence pour Rose, Albus et Scorpius, les trois inséparables du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais bien vite, ils vont déchanter. En effet, les leçons de ce soporifique professeur ne semblent pas beaucoup plus intéressantes après les BUSE qu'avant. Et pourtant, il a beaucoup de choses à raconter cet éternel sorcier. Si seulement quelqu'un s'appliquait à lui poser les bonnes questions.

 **Note** : Cet OS est une nouvelle écrite pour le Concours de Fanfictions HP organisé par Short Edition, à l'occasion de l'été 2017. Elle n'a pas retenu l'attention du Jury comme l'année passée, et n'a récolté que la onzième ou douzième place du classement du public. Mais cette fois-ci, elle a été plébiscitée par l'ensemble de mes lecteurs et n'a souffert d'aucune critique négative. Du coup, j'en suis aussi fier que la nouvelle précédente.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la Magie et les personnages de cette histoire (Binns, Albus, Scorpius et Rose) sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire en elle-même (situation, faits relatés) est entièrement de mon cru.

* * *

« _…et c'est pour cela que la très espiègle Gwendoline la Fantasque fit semblant d'être brûlée vive quarante-sept fois de suite avant d'être repérée par les autorités magiques compétentes. Ce qui nous permet de nous poser la question suivante : est-il possible que…_ »

Mais Albus cessa de suivre à cet instant précis. Exactement treize minutes et dix-huit secondes après le début de la leçon. Il était plutôt fier de lui il n'était pas loin du record qu'il avait réussi à établir lors du sixième cours de quatrième année, celui qui parlait des Gobelins renégats. Mais malheureusement, cette fois encore, l'intérêt que le jeune Potter portait à la matière du Professeur Binns ne parvint pas à l'empêcher de sombrer dans une lourde torpeur avant la fin du premier quart d'heure. Oubliant ses futiles espoirs concernant les cours d'Histoire post-BUSE, le brillant apprenti sorcier enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, s'assoupit aussitôt et fit de son mieux pour ne pas ronfler trop fort.

C'était pourtant le premier lundi de septembre 2023, mais le besoin de sommeil se faisait déjà clairement ressentir parmi les élèves de sixième année du Collège Poudlard. Après toute une journée à suivre des cours avancés tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres, on commençait à se rendre compte que, finalement, passer les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire n'avait été qu'une promenade de santé. Au fur et à mesure que les longues minutes s'écoulaient dans les sabliers de la salle de classe, le regard des trois seuls élèves présents dans la pièce se voilait d'un filtre de lassitude et de désintérêt. Plus encore que la fatigue qui s'était accumulée au fil des heures précédentes, c'était bien la voix ronronnante et monocorde du professeur le plus soporifique de tout le Collège Poudlard qui achevait d'endormir Rose Weasley, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy, les uniques sixième année encore assez fous pour espérer apprendre quelque chose du très ennuyeux professeur Binns…

« _… Ainsi, son célèbre époux, Gudule le Grand Crédule, fut grandement surpris lorsque, le matin du treize décembre 1245, la police magique pénétra dans son modeste appartement pour y emmener sa si pétillante moitié. L'exemple de Gudule peut se retrouver dans de nombreux autres…_ »

Les lèvres pincées d'agacement, le regard noir tourné vers le spectre de ce professeur si incompétent, Rose Weasley faisait tourner sa plume de phénix entre ses doigts. Ce cours stupide était une véritable perte de temps ! Elle savait déjà tout cela ! Lors des cinq premières années pendant lesquelles elle s'était résignée à suivre ces cours insipides, le discours du seul professeur fantôme de cette école était toujours le même : aussi inconsistant que sa silhouette en elle-même. Mais pourquoi avait-elle suivi les conseils de Scorpius ? Ce satané blondinet lui avait pourtant promis des cours bien plus intéressants et plus contemporains que ces inepties sur les gobelins du 14ème ou sur les chasseurs de sorcières du 13ème. Il lui avait assuré qu'à présent que les huit premiers millénaires de l'Histoire de la Magieavaient été vus en classe, c'était pratiquement sûr qu'ils aborderaient le vingtième siècle, théâtre de plusieurs guerres de sorciers dont ils étaient les descendants directs.

Mais pourtant, ce jour-là, le cours du professeur Binns était en tout point identique à celui qu'il leur avait donné trois ans plus tôt, à l'occasion du premier cours de troisième année. Il en était de même pour cet idiot de Malefoy qui, fidèle à sa réputation de tête de chouette, continuait inlassablement de prendre des notes. Se doutait-il qu'il était en train de recopier probablement mot pour mot le cours qu'ils avaient eu trois ans plus tôt ?

« _…cependant, plusieurs historiens de la Magie, spécialistes des Chasses aux Sorcières s'accordent à dire que Gudule le Crédule savait parfaitement ce qu'avait fait sa femme. Dexter Fortescue, par exemple, annonce dans ses écrits que…_ »

Scorpius Malefoy buvait littéralement les paroles de son professeur préféré. L'oreille aux aguets, le regard fixé sur son parchemin qu'il noircissait à la vitesse d'un Poudlard Express, le jeune sorcier de bonne famille tremblait de bonheur à l'idée de suivre des cours avancés en Histoire de la Magie, sa matière fétiche. Certes, rien de ce que disait Binns ne lui était étranger. Il se pouvait même que cet édifiant professeur leur récitait là l'exact même cours qu'il leur avait conté trois ans auparavant. Mais peu importait à celui que l'on surnommait « tête de chouette » en raison de sa grande sagacité et de sa capacité à s'intéresser aux détails les plus insignifiants de toute l'Histoire de la Magie. Il le savait, il en était persuadé, cette leçon de sixième année était différente des autres. Voici pourquoi il continuait inlassablement à prendre des notes, même s'il connaissait par cœur chacune des leçons que le professeur Binns comptait leur donner cette année.

À sa gauche, Rose Weasley ne cessait de pousser des soupirs bruyants qui l'importunaient grandement. Mais il préférait ne rien dire, car elle avait enfin accepté de s'asseoir à côté de lui, alors il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances de pouvoir un jour étudier à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie. Aussi se contentait-il de noircir inlassablement son parchemin, sans hausser un seul sourcil suite au comportement étonnant de cette élève habituellement si sage.

Excédée par cette assiduité si machinale, la jeune héritière de l'explosive combinaison Weasley-Granger asséna un violent coup de coude à son voisin de pupitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui grogna-t-il d'un ton pressant. J'essaie de suivre !

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ce sont les mêmes cours que ceux qu'on a eus en troisième année. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, Scorpius Malefoy ! Ce cours est une perte de temps !

\- Mais pas du tout ! rétorqua Scorpius vexé. Ecoute bien sa voix ! Il fait des pauses respiratoires à des passages complètement différents cette fois !

\- C'est un fantôme ! Il n'a même pas besoin de respirer !

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? balbutia Albus la voix pâteuse et le regard vitreux. Il y en a un qui essaie de dormir, ici !

\- La ferme Albus ! lui rétorquèrent de concert ses deux camarades furibonds.

L'infortuné troisième élève se renfrogna et replongea la tête dans ses bras en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. C'était la meilleure, il avait accepté de subir le discours soporifique de Binns uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa cousine et son meilleur ami. Ils avaient là une bien belle façon de le remercier de leur tenir la torche de Sempremais !

Il commençait déjà à se rendormir quand son agaçante cousine se leva brusquement de sa chaise et tendit la main à une vitesse faramineuse, preuve de son appartenance à une longue génération de Mesdemoiselles-Je-Sais-Tout. Etonné d'être interrompu une troisième fois en moins de cinquante ans – les deux autres fois étant survenues dans les années 1990 – le professeur Binns stoppa net sa longue prose et porta un regard étonné vers cette fille au chignon flamboyant qui lui faisait face. D'une certaine manière, elle ressemblait à cette Miss Grant – ou Grams ? – qui l'avait déjà questionné sur la Chambre des Secrets, le mercredi 4 novembre 1992 à 14h52.

\- Oui, Miss Weasley ? demanda poliment le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter sur les Chasses aux Sorcières du XIVème siècle ?

\- Pas vraiment professeur, lui répondit Rose d'un ton dédaigneux. Vous nous aviez déjà tout dit en troisième année, de toute façon…

\- Hé ! protesta Scorpius l'air mécontent. Sois polie avec le professeur, il ne mérite pas ce ton condescendant !

\- Ça c'est sûr ! renchérit Albus d'une voix ensommeillée. Toi, au moins, il connaît ton vrai nom. Moi, il continue de m'appeler Perkins ! Ce n'est pas comme si mon nom de famille n'était pas connu dans tout le Monde Magique !

Mais Rose ne lui prêtait aucune attention, pas plus qu'elle ne s'inquiéta du regard réprobateur de Scorpius. Ses yeux furibonds restaient vissés sur ce professeur qui ne méritait certainement pas sa place !

\- Je n'ai pas de question sur le cours en lui-même, rétorqua la rouquine d'un ton assassin, mais plutôt sur l'absence d'une grande partie de notre histoire dans vos leçons.

Cette fois, même quelqu'un d'aussi nonchalant que le professeur Binns ne put ignorer le ton incisif et blessant de la jeune prodige Weasley.

\- L'absence d'une grande partie de… par l'antique mémoire de Bathilda Tourdesac ! s'écria alors le professeur Binns, haussant le ton pour la première fois de sa… mort. Miss Weasley, insinueriez-vous que mes cours sont incomplets ?

\- Je ne l'insinue pas, professeur, je l'affirme ! confirma Rose sans se démonter. Il n'y a rien dans vos cours qui aborde le vingtième siècle. L'ère Grindelwald, l'implication des sorciers dans les guerres moldues, la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, les deux guerres civiles de 1968 et de 1996, vous n'en avez jamais parlé !

Stupéfait devant tant d'insolence et de détermination à la fois, le professeur Binns ouvrit grand les yeux et promena son regard sur la salle de classe. Son air étonné en voyant Scorpius et Albus se dandiner d'embarras autour de Rose prouvait bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant d'élèves en classe de préparation aux ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Eh bien… commença le professeur en choisissant bien ses mots. L'histoire de la magie du vingtième siècle n'a jamais été couverte par Bathilda Tourdesac. Dans aucun de ses ouvrages, on ne trouve d'informations sur les évènements que vous avez cités, Miss Weasley. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, je dois dire, car tous sont bien trop récents pour être discutés et analysés de façon totalement neutre avec une classe de sorciers de premier cycle !

\- Ce n'est pas récent du tout ! protesta Albus qui n'avait plus du tout sommeil à présent. Ça s'est passé il y a plus de cent ans !

\- Ah bon ? Déjà ? demanda le professeur Binns, l'air sincèrement étonné. Le temps passe vite, dis donc ! Mais cela voudrait dire…

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans les yeux translucides du vieux fantôme.

\- Oui, professeur, c'est exact, dit Scorpius d'un ton bien plus respectueux que celui de Rose. Aucun de nous n'a jamais vécu cette période.

\- Vraiment ? questionna Binns, non sans un certain intérêt. Quel dommage ! C'était une époque très intéressante à vivre, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Vous l'avez vécue ? s'étonna Albus avec un entrain de jeune garçon. Vous n'étiez pas mort avant ?

Un voile d'amertume passa sur le regard du vieux professeur, mais le jeune Potter n'y prit pas garde, au contraire de ses camarades.

\- Oh mon dieu Albus ! vociféra Rose avec humeur. Mais quand donc apprendras-tu à faire preuve d'un peu de _tact_?

\- Oh pardon, professeur, j'avais oublié que…

Mais ledit professeur ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai connu cette période, jeune sot ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. Me croyez-vous aussi vieux que cela ? Je suis né un 27 janvier 1882, mort un 31 août 1953, et fantôme depuis lors. Vous imaginez bien que je _connais_ l'histoire du vingtième siècle. Je l'ai moi-même vécue !

\- Alors racontez-nous ! s'écria Albus avec une fougue toute retrouvée.

Devant un tel entrain – inédit en cours d'histoire de la magie – le professeur Binns se mit à flotter de quelques centimètres en arrière, l'air presque effrayé.

\- Vous raconter ? répéta-t-il, l'air incrédule. Mais que diable voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

\- Votre vie ! Dans les moindres détails ! répliqua Scorpius, rejoignant ainsi son ami dans son enthousiasme contagieux.

Même Rose semblait suspendue aux lèvres du professeur.

\- Ma… ma vie ? balbutia le professeur, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'émotion. Mais… cela ne fait pas partie des programmes. Le témoignage d'une seule personne ayant vécu une époque précise ne peut être considéréau même titre qu'un chapitre d'ouvrage historique écrit par un professionnel. Il y a énormément de paramètres à prendre en compte. Imaginez que ladite personne ait subi un sortilège de…

\- Commencez à raconter ! l'interrompit Albus, le regard presque menaçant.

Surpris par une telle insolence, le professeur stoppa net. Une nouvelle fois, il balaya la classe de son défunt regard. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel intérêt dans les yeux de ses élèves – même lorsqu'il avait raconté cette stupide légende à ses deuxième année de 1992. Des yeux bleus saphir de Scorpius Malaufoie à ceux verts émeraude d'Albus Perkins, en passant par ceux noirs de jais de Rose Weasley, le professeur Binns eut clairement l'impression de discerner des éclairs tonner derrières ces intelligentes prunelles. Aussi, voyant qu'aucun des trois ne cesserait de le fixer de façon aussi intense, il capitula et se mit à raconter sa vie…

oOoOo

« _Je m'appelle Cuthbert, Alastor, Lormac, Fergus Binns, je suis un sorcier de sang-pur, issu d'une grande lignée d'archivistes magiques, dont la principale fonction à travers les âges a été de protéger les célèbres Annales Akashiques._ »

\- Mais… personne ne sait où se trouvent ces annales ! l'interrompit Scorpius. On doute même de leur existence.

\- C'est un peu l'idée, Scorp', lui répondit Albus avec un sourire railleur. Comme ça, elles sont protégées.

\- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! Laissez-le continuer !

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le professeur Binns ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été interrompu. Il continua donc son récit comme si de rien n'était. Mais cette fois-ci, son ton n'était ni monocorde, ni ennuyeux :

« _Etant né le 27 janvier 1882, j'ai pu intégrer Poudlard dès Septembre 1893. Le Choixpeau Magique m'a tout de suite envoyé à Serdaigle. Bien entendu, avec l'héritage de mes parents, j'ai tout de suite excellé en Histoire de la Magie, Étude des Runes et Arithmancie. Malheureusement, j'avais un peu plus de difficultés en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Ce qui était plutôt ennuyeux car au vu de mes origines, j'étais souvent… interpellé par mes pairs qui brûlaient d'envie de connaître l'emplacement des Annales afin de découvrir les terribles secrets qu'elles refermaient. Sans les frères Dumbledore pour me protéger, je n'aurais probablement pas survécu bien longtemps dans ce milieu hostile… »_

\- Vous étiez ami avec les Dumbledore ? s'étonna Albus, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Vous avez connu Albus et Abelforth ?

\- Bien entendu ! répliqua Binns, mécontent de s'être fait interrompre une nouvelle fois. Albus avait un an de plus que moi, et Abelforth, un de moins.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « _vous n'auriez pas réussi à survivre_ » ? demanda alors Rose, inquiète de connaître la réponse.

Et elle avait probablement raison. A peine avait-elle posé sa question que le visage du vieux fantôme se ferma en une moue remplie d'amertume.

« _A notre époque, nombreux étaient les jeunes sorciers impitoyables et avides de nouvelles découvertes. Ils s'imaginaient sûrement qu'en découvrant l'emplacement de la célèbre bibliothèque renfermant toute l'histoire de l'humanité – magique ou non – ils pourraient ainsi s'attirer les faveurs des grands clans magiques qui régnaient en maître sur la Communauté de Grande Bretagne._  
 _Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, l'école était dirigée par le patriarche d'un de ces clans. Phineas Nigellus, le fléau des nés-moldus. Il prenait grand soin de valoriser les élèves issus de prestigieuses familles de sorciers, et s'appliquait à martyriser les autres. Malgré mon sang-pur, je n'éprouvais aucune sympathie pour lui. Et réciproquement, d'ailleurs. Jamais les gardiens du Savoir n'ont éprouvé de grand respect pour celles et ceux qui ont tenté d'opprimer les autres avec leur magie._  
 _Ainsi, j'ai beaucoup bénéficié du soutien d'Albus et d'Albelforth. Beaucoup de professeurs étaient aussi de notre côté. Galatéa Têtenjoy, du Département de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Cassandra Trelawney, de celui de la Divination, ne cessaient de contredire leur directeur. Elles devinrent tellement populaires auprès des opprimés que le Conseil d'Administration de l'École finit par limoger le si contesté Phineas Nigellus, et leur permit à toutes deux d'accéder respectivement aux postes de Directrices de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle._

 _Mais le mal était déjà fait malgré son départ, la présence et l'idéologie néfaste de Phineas Nigellus avaient perduré au sein du Collège Poudlard. Par l'intermédiaire de son bras droit essentiellement, le perfide Arceus Selwyn, professeur d'Études des Moldus – matière obligatoire à l'époque – qui prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser les non-sorciers à l'état de bêtes et d'hommes des cavernes._ »

\- Comme les frère et sœur Carrow pendant l'Année des Ténèbres ! fit remarquer Scorpius avec horreur. Mon père m'en a souvent parlé…

\- Chut ! lui intima Rose. Laisse-nous écouter !

\- Ça te va bien de lui dire ça, lui répliqua Albus, d'un ton railleur.

Mais Binns, imperturbable, continuait son récit :

« _Selwyn ne fut jamais renvoyé. Il continua de donner ses affreux cours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, créant ainsi un schisme irréparable entre les apprentis sorciers sang-purs de l'époque. Certains, comme les Weasley, les Prewett, le jeune Slughorn ou même un McAllister ou deux, virent en cette propagande haineuse une raison de plus de ne pas suivre cette idéologie archaïque et honteuse qui n'avait été populaire qu'aux heures les plus sombres du monde magique. D'autres, en revanche, profitèrent des cours de ce sang-pur bouffi d'orgueil pour transformer la méfiance qu'ils éprouvaient envers les moldus en haine viscérale et irréversible. Ce fut le cas des Black, les descendants de Phineas, des Malefoy, sorciers français ayant fui la Révolution de 1789, ou même de notre regretté professeur Dumbledore…_ »

A ce moment précis, le professeur Binns observa une courte pause. Persuadé que les révélations qu'il faisait là allaient grandement choquer ses trois disciples, il fut hautement surpris de constater qu'aucun des trois n'esquissa plus qu'une légère moue embarrassée. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas lu de livre depuis sa mort ainsi donc, il n'avait jamais pu découvrir que les secrets les plus sordides du Grand Héros du 20ème siècle avaient été dévoilés par une horrible journaliste morte depuis peu…

\- Hum ! Donc… reprit Binns, un peu déçu par le manque de réaction de ses élèves.

« _Ce fut donc dans ce climat de méfiance et d'incertitude qu'éclata la première guerre mondiale moldue. La Communauté Sang-Pur se scinda alors en deux parties. Celles et ceux qui voulaient sauver un maximum de moldus dans les tranchées, et leurs opposants, lesquels profitaient de cette guerre atroce pour faire encore plus de victimes. Malgré l'interdiction d'intervenir ordonnée par une bonne demi-douzaine de Ministères de la Magie, deux groupes distincts se formèrent pour interagir à distance dans la Grande Guerre. Le Club de Slug, dirigé par le tout jeune Horace Slughorn, qui venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, visait à protéger un maximum de vies et d'infrastructures moldues. L'Escadron des Étalons Blancs, en revanche, était un groupe de sang-purs adeptes de l'idéologie de Nigellus et Selwyn. Avec le jeune Abraxas Malefoy en fer de lance, ils s'appliquaient à déstabiliser l'Alliance de l'Ouest par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables._ »

\- Et Albus Dumbledore ? demanda le jeune Potter inquiet. Qu'a-t-il fait dans tout ça ?

Pour la première fois, une réelle émotion se dessina sur le visage sans vie de l'enseignant.

« _Le Professeur Dumbledore_ , dit-il avec une grande difficulté, _était en période de deuil. Il avait perdu sa sœur plusieurs années auparavant et ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Ainsi, se sentant incapable d'affronter le regard lourd de reproches de son frère Abelforth, il avait quitté le pays et disparu pendant de nombreuses années, avant de revenir à Poudlard en 1925 pour y briguer un poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Il était changé. Plus sage, plus réfléchi, et infiniment plus triste…_  
 _Cependant, celles et ceux qui pensent que pendant sa disparition, Albus n'a rien fait d'autre que se lamenter, se trompent complètement. Bien qu'aucune preuve n'ait pu être apportée à ce jour, plusieurs témoins américains affirment l'avoir vu converser avec le Général Pershing, de l'armée américaine moldue en décembre 1916. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Peut-être bien… Toujours est-il que six mois plus tard, l'Armée Moldue des États-Unis d'Amérique entrait en guerre avec celle de la Triple Entente, dont il est dit que Gellert Grindelwald lui-même était un des principaux stratèges._ »

Une nouvelle fois, Cuthbert Binns observa un instant de silence. A ceci près que pendant ce petit laps de temps, les trois prodiges de sixième année se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Tous connaissaient l'histoire d'Albus Dumbledore racontée par Rita Skeeter, puis par Hermione Weasley-Granger de nombreuses années plus tard. Mais aucune des deux versions n'insinuait que le Grand Héros du 20ème siècle eût pu prendre part à la première guerre mondiale moldue.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore était un agent double ! chuchota Albus, soucieux pour la première fois de faire le moins de bruit possible en classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Mon arrière-grand-père a été acteur de ces atrocités, fit remarquer Scorpius, comme foudroyé.

\- Et en plus, ils ont dû bafouer une bonne centaine d'articles de loi relatifs au Secret Magique ! s'indigna Rose, l'air scandalisé.

Mais une nouvelle fois, le professeur Binns ne leur prêta aucune attention et continua :

« _Après la guerre, une grande vague de sympathie envers les moldus s'étendit sur toute l'Europe. En effet, profondément touchés par les nombreuses pertes subies par les pays moldus, de nombreux sorciers se proposèrent pour aider les familles des victimes et les entreprises de reconstruction. Ainsi tombés en disgrâce, on n'entendit plus beaucoup parler des membres de l'Escadron des Étalons Blancs et Abraxas partit se réfugier dans sa propriété du Wiltshire tandis qu'Horace Slughorn intégrait le prestigieux poste de Professeur de Potions au sein de Poudlard. Il fut d'ailleurs un des premiers Serpentard à enseigner la discipline, depuis Salazar Serpentard lui-même._

 _Selwyn, lui, continua à s'accrocher à ses postesde professeur d'Études des Moldus et de Directeur de la Maison du Serpent jusqu'à sa mort. Mais malgré sa position importante dans la hiérarchie de Poudlard, il avait perdu toute influence auprès de ses pairs et de ses élèves. Armando Dippet, mon prédécesseur à l'étude de l'Histoire de la Magie, et ancien Directeur de Serdaigle, avait pris soin de rendre l'étude des Moldus facultative lorsqu'il avait succédé à Phineas Nigellus._

 _Ainsi, en mai 1940, quand mourut enfin le perfide Selwyn, les élèves du château de Poudlard vivaient en harmonie les uns avec les autres depuis plus de vingt ans. Horace Slughorn hérita tout logiquement du poste de Directeur de Serpentard et s'engagea à tenir la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était donnée en compagnie de Cassandra Trelawney, Galatéa Têtenjoy et Albus Dumbledore pour faire perdurer l'alliance entre les quatre maisons. Cependant, il en fut tout autrement…_ »

\- La première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ! lâcha Scorpius dans un souffle ébahi.

Curieusement, le professeur Binns esquissa un léger sourire d'approbation. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que ce chercheur rasoir qui avait d'abord officié au Département des Mystères éprouvait une aversion particulière pour tout ce qui avait trait aux mythes et légendes.

\- A l'époque, personne n'avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Celui-dont-on-n'a-plus-jamais-prononcé-le-nom n'avait pas vraiment laissé de marques sur les murs, comme sa marionnette 50 ans plus tard. Il y avait eu plusieurs rumeurs, plusieurs attaques au cours des neuf-cent-cinquante ans d'existance de Poudlard, mais tout le monde s'était refusé à admettre qu'elles impliquaient la mystérieuse Chambre des Secrets.

« _Ainsi donc_ , continua le professeur, _lorsque mourut Cassandra Trelawney, la plus grande voyante de son temps, illustre oracle, professeur de divination respecté et meilleure alliée de la cause des sang-mêlés, on crut d'abord à une mort naturelle. Seuls Galatéa Têtenjoy, alors Directrice-Adjointe de l'école, et AlbusDumbledore, Directeur de Gryffondor, doutèrent de cette information. Tous deux, grands amis de la prestigieuse voyante, étaient persuadés qu'elle était morte empoisonnée, et que son décès annoncerait une époque bien plus funeste encore. C'est ainsi que revint Grindelwald, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Une fois de plus, il était parvenu à déclencher une guerre entre les moldus. Refusant de laisser le carnage moldu de 1914-18 se reproduire, nous souhaitions y participer nous aussi. Nous savions pertinemment qu'Abraxas Malefoy sortirait de nouveau de sa tanière, avide de provoquer un nouveau chaos, aussi le professeur Dippet nous avait donné l'autorisation d'intervenir. Mais il dut aussitôt revenir sur sa décision, car de nombreuses attaques survinrent à ce moment-là à Poudlard et l'on soupçonna les élèves de Serpentard d'en être la cause, car elles touchèrent toutes des élèves nés-moldus. Peu à peu, la confiance entre les Maisons s'effrita et des dissensions apparurent au sein-même du corps professoral. L'époque sombre prédite par Dumbledore eut bien lieu. Et malgré les durs efforts accomplis par les Directeurs de Maison – dont je faisais désormais partie – pour maintenir l'unité au sein de l'école, on ne put empêcher la mort de cette jeune fille de ma Maison… »_

La voix du professeur se brisa en un dernier sanglot. Mal à l'aise et tristes eux aussi, les trois élèves ne surent que dire pour apaiser le désarroi de leur aîné qui se mettait ainsi à nu devant d'entre eux ne put prononcer la moindre parole, ne sachant pas comment réconforter un fantôme. Et ils avaient pourtant essayé de nombreuses fois avec cette pleurnicheuse du deuxième étage !

« _Et sans que l'on puisse réellement comprendre pourquoi, les discordances étaient de retour à Poudlard, reprit le professeur en séchant ses larmes transparentes. Après cette mort tragique, les attaques cessèrent, mais cette atmosphère détestable qui avait imprégné Poudlard des mois durant perdurait. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une habile manœuvre du perfide Grindelwald, le Directeur Dippet envoya ses meilleurs professeurs aider les Aurors à combattre les forces ténébreuses du Mage Noir. Accompagné d'Elphias Doge, de Galatéa Têtenjoy, de Muriel Prewett, d'Abelforth Dumbledore, de Bathilda Tourdesac et de moi-même, Albus Dumbledore parvint à terrasser Grindelwald au terme d'un combat magique aussi magnifique que titanesque !_

 _Revenus victorieux, nous pensions que le pire était passé, et que la vie harmonieuse du Poudlard avant 1940 serait restaurée. Mais comme vous le savez tous, nous nous trompions lourdement. Car la suite, vous la connaissez…_ »

Une fois de plus, le professeur Binns effectua une légère pause pendant laquelle ses trois étudiants tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits tant bien que mal. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent réaliser cette prouesse, le vieil enseignant se tourna vers eux, leur adressa un sourire, et leur dit d'une voix douce :

\- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, mes chers enfants. Pour la première fois de mes deux vies, je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer…

Et il se volatilisa alors dans la pénombre de la nuit qui commençait à tomber, laissant les trois adolescents dans le désarroi le plus complet…

\- Euh… il… il vient de se passer quoi, là ? balbutia Scorpius d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je… je crois que l'on vient d'exorciser notre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie… répondit Rose sur un ton tout aussi mal à l'aise. On est sûrement les premiers à réellement s'intéresser à lui et à son histoire. Nos questions ont dû favoriser son passage… ailleurs.

\- C'est une blague ! fulmina Albus, rouge de colère. Il avait encore plein de choses à nous raconter !

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard où s'alliaient le dégoût et la consternation. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ces trois-là étaient promis à réaliser de grandes choses ensemble. Il est des événements spéciaux qui rapprochent et permettent la formation d'une très solide amitié. L'exorcisme tout à fait improvisé d'un fantôme mort depuis soixante-dix ans en est d'ailleurs le meilleur exemple…


End file.
